A Drunkin Drive Home
by Whale of a Tale
Summary: Karen drives Jim home after a long night of work and drinks. On the way a certain someone from the Scrantom Branch is accidently revealed. Set on Diwili night. [One Shot]


This is my first fan fiction here and I'm open to any comments or critiques you have about the story. 

((I don't own The Office or it's characters.)) 

"A little bit of Monica in my life..a little bit of Erica by my side.." 

A grin surpassed Karen's lips as she listened to the drunken slurs of song coming from the seat behind her. From her rear view mirror she could see a very wasted Jim laying across the back seat, his face was curved into a a big cherry red grin as he half gazed up at the car ceiling. 

She smiled to herself, the big dope. After leaving the the office Karen had walked down to the parking lot and had started up her Toyota, anxiously ready to get home after a long work night. That is until she heard a crash and a dull "oohf" from the front of the building. Karen drove around the corner to find a boozed-up Jim half hidden in a bush while his bike was lopsided on the sidewalk, wheels still spinning. She'd had no choice but to get the pathetic dummy a ride home. 

There was no way she was going to let a chance like this slip out of her grasp. With every opportunity Karen would look at the mirror, just to get a glance of that big goofy smile, his perfectly messy hair, those clumsy red ears. She felt a little guilty for taking advantage of his vulnerable state to gaze at him but she really couldn't help it. 

When Jim had first sat in front of her desk 5 months ago, she had initially labeled him as the grown up gawky teenager kind of guy. But that was until he opened his mouth, From the awkward appearance came this smooth and beautiful voice that kind of tied to rest of him together. She had instantly developed a crush on him. It's surprising how much a simple "Hi, I'm Jim." can effect someone. It turned out Jim had more then just a handsome voice with a charming domineer. He also had a really great sense of humor. Suddenly her mind numbing days at Dunder Mifflin became bearable, even fun. It was really great to have someone else around besides Andy. Seriously any more stories of his 'Choir' days and she might have had to check into an insane asylum. 

As the freeway drifted on, more half mumbled lines of Mambo filled the car. 

"A little bit of Sandra in the sun..and Angela on the..thing..." 

Karen gave a confused look and smirked back at Jim. 

"I don't mean to interrupt the concert, but I'm pretty sure those aren't the lyrics." 

Jim swayed up from his lazy position and grabbed the head rests of the front seats for balance. His face scrunched up in mock offense. 

"Are you..are you questioning my knowledge of Mambo Number 5?" 

Karen blushed from the fact that his face was only a foot from hers. Every time she saw that face she felt like a gushing school girl. Quickly Karen regrouped her composure and smirked back at him. 

"I'm just saying that-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Jim had collapsed and fell to the car floor. 

Karen laughed out loud as she drove. "God, you are so drunk!" 

Jim giggled on the ground. "Drunk..just like Pam..did you get that! Ha!" 

'Wow, he is seriously out of it.' Karen thought as she turned down the right exit to Jim's apartment. 

"You ok back there?" Karen as she entered the apartment complex. 

"A little bit of Jessica here I am.." 

"I guess the musicals back on then." Karen read each apartment number. "You're in building five right?" Her reply came in the form of more singing. 

"And a little bit of Pam all night long..lots..and lots..of Pam." 

"Wow. This Pam sounds like quite a women." said Karen jokingly as she pulled into the parking lot. 

Karen walked out of the car and opened up the side door. "Ok you big lug, get up." She grabbed onto his hands and pulled JIm up, who seemed to be half asleep. Her heart fluttered at the simple touch.She carefully lead him to his front door. 

"No more drinks tonight, ok?" Jim nodded and just grinned down at her. 

"Well good night then, you can pick up your bic-" she was stopped by his lips that were suddenly pushing up against hers. Was this a fantasy? She soaked up the short moment as her face became a fire truck. Just as quickly as it had started he pulled away. His eyes sagged down as he turned to open his door. 

"Good night Pam." The door closed and Karen was left dazed and confused on his front step. 

"Pam?" 


End file.
